About the Mirror and Its Pieces
by Gorillaz23
Summary: AU. With both kingdoms far from prosperity, both leaders decide to unite by arranging their own marriage. Both their daughters are hesitant to accept this new arrangement, and even more so, to accept each other.
1. Both Princesses

Hey, so just some notes for future reference;

Elsa is about ten in this and Anna is about six.

About every two chapters they will go up in age, I will decide later how much.

Please do not leave hate, if you do not like Elsanna then do not read this story.

And please comment fav or offer some constructive criticism. That would be wonderful, please enjoy the story.

* * *

The king tentavily tried to pull his daughter away from the carriage, as expected he was met with much resistance and almost found himself the victim of many bruises. The queen may have taken some contentment from the situation if she had not been steading her own daughter in place. Though Elsa was much older than the girl flayling her limps opposite them, she still seemed to have about the same temperament. The girl struggled against her mothers arms hoping to make a hasty retreat under the confines of her silken covers. Neither parent could seem to contain their children, castle staff assigned to the perimeter came to the aid the struggling king and soon the younger girl was pried off the now departing carriage.

The young king swiftly regained his composure, catching his breath, he turned to greet the beautiful woman mearly meters away.

"My fair Maria, too many years have past since we last spoke. And a day you haven't aged, my dear."

The eldest of the two daughters visibly cringed, forming a strange facial expression to which the younger of both girls couldn't help but giggle at.

A second passed before the king strode across to the awaiting queen, who graciously lifted her hand which the the king seized in his own.

"My, it has been such a long time, not a day has passed where You haven't slipped my memory. And if my eyes do not deceive me, you have given your kingdom quite the beautiful little princess." The queen shifted her gaze the freckled girl hiding behind her father.

"Come now Anna, greet your new mother. "

Skittishly, she crept out from behind her fathers back and looked up to view the woman she would now be calling her mother. Insecurities flooded the young princess and suddenly a wave of bashfullness came over her, a quick attempt to retreat was foiled as the king held his daughter in place. His hands were firmly situated on her shoulders, the grasp was gentle yet had an air of aggressiveness to it. Feeling as if her neck had stiffened significantly within the past few moments, the princess struggled to look her father in the eye. No doubt, she'd be greeted with disappointment, regret, it was all in his eyes. Anna recollects memrories of her father greeting dignitaries, a smile would never leave his face, yet in instances where he would allow her to observe transactions or miscellaneous meetings, she could see years of stress and resentment come out in handshakes, honeyed words and gazes. The little things he did, we're the actions that spoke the loudest.

"Come now Anna, don't be shy. What happened to all that energy when you wouldn't let go of the carriage?" With glazed eyes and tears threatening to fall, Anna desperately clutched to her father burying her face into the thick fur coat he wore. Expecting a warm embrace or soothing words from her father to calm her, she was instead greeted with a gentle hand that came to rest upon her shoulder. The touch was strange, cold, yet it seemed to leave a burning feeling throughout her arm. Anna reluctantly opened her eyes, a sullen gaze met with an all too comforting stare. a soothing voice which could have calmed the even the most exacerbated of people, made her feel at ease.

"Anna? Why don't I show you my room? I heard you like fairy tales, I have a collection you can look at." The queen seemed more so surprised than any other with Elsa's words. Unsure of her daughters sincerity, and with great hesitation, the queen agreed to the idea and ushered them both off. Almost as if she were in a rush, Elsa removed her palm off Anna's shoulder, only for it to clasp delicately over the younger girls own hand. For a brief moment, Anna remembers the encounter the queen and her father had, didn't something similar happen like this? She wondered whether her father was making the same face Elsa made not nearly minutes ago.

It was soft, the tug at her hand. It graciously pulled her along as the two began to depart from their parents, hand in hand. Anna was almost tempted to intertwine their fingers, it was almost surreal.

She hastily decided against it, she instead just embraced the feeling of the sweet contact between them.

The two hadn't got nearly gotten passed through the gardens when Elsa had abruptly stopped, halting both the girls and causing a somewhat awkward silence to form between them. Elsa was the first to break the silence, with endearing eyes boring into Anna.

"I dont believe I had the chance to indroduce myself earlier, I am Princess Elsa LaMarche. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Slightly taken aback by the formality in which her now-to-be-sister is addressing her, Anna second guessed how she herself should address Elsa. Unsure and slightly confused, all Anna could think of what to was to curtsy. She did exactly that. Lifting the hem of her dress slightly and bowing, she wondered whether she looked somewhat regal or proper. Elsa effortlessly seemed to portray a certain demure persona, like a queen in some ways.

"I'm sorry to hear about your late mother, our kingdom passes on its condolences."

A nod was all Anna could manage, any thoughts of her mother could and shall be pushed deep into the recesses of her mind.

"I can't even to possibly begin to imagine what you are going through. But please-" She felt a slight tug on her hand as Elsa tightened her grip. "- don't hesitate to confide in me, Anna."

Another nod.

She distinctly remembers her fathers words as they departed their kingdom in the carriage and before again they arrived, "Under no circumstances are you to mention your mother Anna, we have a new family now. The past is in the past, we must move on." A pause. "For the good of our kingdom"

"Thank you." It was forced, the weight of the grief caused by her deceased mother and the wishes of her father had her torn. Unshed tears still waiting to fall clung to corners of the young princess. She wouldn't let them fall, not here, not at all.

* * *

"- And these are my chambers." Anna eyed the intricate patters and details which cascaded along the walls. Snowflakes. Several shades of blue with small hints of other bright

Colours.

"Your room is beautiful, it's like a fairy tale."

The older girl smiled sheepishly before burying her face once more in the plethora of books amongst the shelves.

What drew her attention next were the two large canopies in the room, no doubt one was for her. Deep green silk fell elegantly down from golden trimmed columns.

So, they would be sharing rooms?

"You can come over here Anna, no need to be shy."

It's not that she was shy, just hesitant.

Though she scurried over to stand beside Elsa, she almost gasped when she saw shelves upon shelves of books. Each book with a different binding or cover, like the walls of Elsa's chambers, they too had complex and intricate patterns. Anna briefly marveled in the sheer magnificence of so many pieces of literature.

A small hand lightly stroked the spine of one book in particular, if she was not mistaken this had been one of her favorite tales.

Gently, she pulled the book out of the shelf, careful not to damage the already fragile looking book.

A smile crept upon the young girls face as her suspicions were confirmed.

Elsa chortled lightly, Anna briefly wondered why.

"You like that story do you?" Her stare had a subtle hint of eagerness hiding within it. Anna nodded, she traced her finger along the words, a smile edged its way onto her features as she read them aloud.

"The Snow Queen."


	2. A Newfound Admiration

Wow, this took me _so_ long. Is it me or am I just writing ridiculously slow nowadays? But anyway, thank you to all those who have favorited or followed this story, and to those who take the time to read it. Also a **BIG** thank you to those who reviewed, they really give me motivation to continue. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, it I had made it longer this wouldn't have updated for about another month so thank you again for your patience. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Just a side note, after the first scene the story switches to Anna's point of view.  
please enjoy.

* * *

Sleep had been hard to come by, Anna lay as still as possible- so not to disturb Elsa. The drapes were left open to freely view the night sky, stars shone threw the darkness and lit up the room. Anna hadn't spoken to her father in quite some time, occasionally when she roamed the castle she could see the king conversing with queen , it wasn't very often she would see him by himself.  
Anna turned in her sheets, her back facing the illuminated window. She eyed the sleeping form of Elsa from across the room. The title of 'sister' hadn't stuck yet, shes known the girl for not nearly a week. She doesn't even consider her a friend, let alone a sister.  
Shutting her eyes, Anna tried once more to dose off. "Anna?" a soft voice gently echoed in throughout the room.

Slowly, she opened her eyes once more to the dimly lit room.  
"Yes?" she replied in an even softer whisper. Elsa went quiet for a moment- it was as if she was not expecting the younger girl to respond.

"Can you sleep?"

"No."

Elsa didn't respond, though if Anna wasn't mistaken she could hear the faint noise of sheets crumpling and the deep thud of feet bouncing onto the wooden floor. She was getting up. Anna felt a weight fall at the edge of her sheets, sitting up, she could clearly see Elsa situated at the end of her bed. She suddenly felt the need to initiate a conversation, though she can honestly say she had absolutely nothing to bring up. Both girls sat in silence, neither knowing what to say, neither willing. Anna could only spout the first thing that came to mind.

"Your room is a lot bigger than my room." Realizing suddenly, and hurrying to correct herself, the girl stuttered on her words. "I-I uh, mean my old room." Anna laughed nervously. Smooth.

Steadily gaining the courage to open up more, the girl sought to continue the interaction. "It's a little hard to get used to, b-but it's not like I don't like staying in your room or-"

"-Our room." Elsa corrected the girl, it seemed Anna spoke without realizing the words she uttered. Flustered, the young girl apologized. Feeling like a fool already, she brought her hands to her face and groaned aloud.

"Sorry, it just... Hasn't sunk in yet."  
Elsa smiled understandingly, inching even closer to Anna and gently pulling away the hands that hid her face. "It's okay Anna, you don't need to apologize. I understand this will take some time to get used to." Elsa soothingly stroked the younger girls palm, Anna found it to be a rather familiar touch. It was motherly in a way, she instantly became nostalgic. Anna returned the smile gratefully, letting it linger briefly before breaking eye contact with Elsa. It wasn't an awkward silence like before, it was as if the two had a mutual understanding which they were more than happy to uphold.

* * *

It seemed as if the castle staff were in a state of absolute panic, or was it excitement? One of the nursery maids had woken both Elsa and I up a number of hours ago, she was quite motivated to get us prepared for the upcoming festivities. The wedding was today, white and gold were evident in almost all of the decor. I'd stuck of off a while back, sneaking into the bustling ballroom full of busy staff where I'd nearly been trampled on. I took in the scent of various flowers which adorned the many tables and surfaces, the queen must have ordered to pick every flower in the gardens, never before have I seen so many flowers in one room.

"Anna? Come now, show yourself child."

Uh oh. How did she find me? I tried to duck behind tables, hoping to lose sight of the woman. I poked my head over the table briefly, hoping to catch a subtle glimpse of the wretched nanny. Hands on hips, glasses firmly situated at the bridge of her nose, she took in every inch of the room looking out for me. retreating back behind the table, I grasped the tablecloth hoping the frazzled mess of my hair wasn't a dead giveaway. Hearing footsteps coming my way, I ducked under the tablecloth, holding my breath as they immediately came to a halt. Another series of footsteps came closer, but these were more hastily in their movement- and were accompanied by heavy puffs of breath.

"Bodil- She's gone. The princess-" Came a voice not quite strict like that of the nanny, but panic was evident in her voice.  
The older woman scoffed- as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I know that, why else would I be here? Not for a quick pot of tea, I'll tell you that." Peeking under the tablecloth, I could only see the feet of the two woman.

"How could you have known? She just left my sight not a minute ago." The nanny took a step back in confusion, I wondered if she was referring to Elsa- the girl never struck me as someone who would disobey order.

"W-we _are_ discussing Princess Anna, are we not?"

There was silence for a moment, I wondered if they'd gone into shock. I quietly crept out from under the table and moved amidst a hoard of scampering stewards, unfortunately for me- this nanny just happened to have sixth sense. "THERE!" She bellowed- pointing her finger in my direction. "Quickly, someone grab her!" Oh no. In an instant, a considerable number of staff advanced towards me.  
Shutting my eyes tightly, I made an incredible dash towards the open doors. It was obvious people were hesitant- even unwilling, to lay a hand on the princess of their kingdom. So rarely was it that I ever collided or was actually stopped by anyone.

"Princess! Princess Anna, stop this foolishness!" I could hear her voice behind me, though I could tell she was struggling to keep up. She wasn't the most fit woman I'd ever met. I kept my eyes shut, it wasn't until I could feel the wind hit my face and hear the rustling of leaves under my feet I knew I was outside. A sprint soon fadeed into a slight dawdle. My eyes opened to the most remarkable array of greenery I'd ever witnessed, what a sight to take in. Breathtaking. For a moment I'd forgotten where I was, or- where I was meant to be.  
I'd never had the chance to explore these areas of the castle, time was not on my side- and neither was the nursemaid.  
Reality soon hit as cold hand roughly grabbed my arm, startling me so, that I stumbled on my own feet. "Got you now!" Speak of the devil. "Don't think about pulling that stunt again miss or you'll-"

"Bodil! Over here!" The nursemaid turned, searching for who called for her. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself searching too, much to my surprise- there the most unlikely of people stood. _Elsa_. I wan't too sure if the words actually left my mouth or not- as the next set of actions seemed to happen in a blur. Elsa just- bolted, she ran towards me, the nanny hadn't looked as if she'd processed any of this yet.

Elsa didn't have to try very hard at all to pull me from the confused woman's grip, our fingers intertwined- her grasp was more delicate. It was as if she were grasping a porcelain doll but was afraid to break it. Tentatively, she began to break into another run, with me in tow behind her. An enchanting giggle escaped her lips as she turned briefly to face me. "Come on Anna, lets go faster- don't let her catch us."

A grin could help but etch itself onto my features, it was infectious- her laugh. I didn't bother to look behind me, it was as if my eyes had been glued to the captivating girl pulling me along. Elsa always looked so exquisite, no matter what she did- she really was a queen in her own right.

A sudden tug to the left pulled me back into reality, Elsa had stopped- ducking and pulling me to sit along with her. She placed on of her fingers on her lips, in a 'shooshing' motion. Nodding silently, I continued to follow the girl- she crawled towards quite a large shrub. I almost let out a shrill panic when I saw her fall into the mess of leaves. "Elsa." I whispered into the large plant, "What are doing? Are you okay?"

A hand emerged from out of the shrub and beckoned to me, I took it in my own- and it gently led me into the unkempt plant. I was met with the soft tenderness of Elsa's face, I returned the smile she gave me whilst looking around at the strange place. Surprisingly, it was hollow, small, but relatively comfortable. Books were scattered and in precarious piles, I could also smell something- oh yes, chocolate.  
A whisper from behind me brought my attention back. "This is where I go when I want to be by myself." I stared. Averting my eyes after a few moments. "No one really wants to be by themselves."  
I glanced at her, she seemed to look at me disbelievingly- but a smile was still perched on her lips. "When I'm here- I'm not Princess Elsa. I'm just me." Her smile faltered a bit, and for a moment she looked distraught. "That's something I can't be anywhere else."

I hesitated to do so, but I gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. I couldn't exactly relate- but then again, who's to say this wont be me in the distant future. cradling her hand in my own, I inched closer to the girl- trying to pass through the most sincere emotion in one look. I watched for any sign of discomfort on her face, but was met with none. She only stared at the hands that held hers- with an almost distant look upon her exquisite features. "Elsa" I started. Her gaze turned to meet mine. "I like you better now than I did when we first met- and that was because then, you were just Princess Elsa. When we talk as friends- or sisters, you open up more and you're so much fun. And now- you don't seem like you're so far away."

As soon as the words had left my mouth, it felt like the small space had just warmed significantly. The silence that followed after did nothing to douse my nerves, but the way Elsa seemed to grip my hands more tightly was the only reassurance I needed. I was also quite aware of the growing pink tint on her cheeks, turning bashful suddenly- she adverted her gaze even further away, dipping her head to hide her burning cheeks.

I smiled gleefully, it was as if I had some sort of- new found admiration for her. "Elsa?" I inquired once more. She didn't look up, but she gingerly gave my hand another tug. "You're not alone anymore."


End file.
